Nesuferit – Saevium
by Cezar Jr
Summary: Nesuferit – Saevium" é um novo e ousado projeto, depois do grande sucesso de "Vampire Katsuriel", uma nova história de vampiros é contada. Confira todos os mistérios desta nova trama. Capítulo 1 - Vingança


Antes de começar esta nova história devo dizer algumas coisas e claro agradecer sempre o apoio dos fãs de "Vampire Katsuriel", graças a eles e ao e-mail muito carinhoso com mais de 92 nomes dentre eles até mesmo pessoas dos Estados Unidos e Canadá resolvi escrever algo que eu prefiro chamar de relato. Ora, quem é louco o suficiente para provar que vampiros nunca existiram?

Em várias partes da Terra existem fatos que comprovam isto! As criaturas da noite estão entre nós. Mas quem são? São seres realmente amaldiçoados? Ou são apenas humanos que estão perdidos e buscam o que chamamos de luz?

Esta nova história trata justamente disto, no decorrer de cada capitulo claro que haverão mudanças e tudo pode terminar inesperadamente, ou apenas começar.

Lembrando também que "Nesuferit – Saevium" não tem nenhuma relação com "Vampire Katsuriel" e que um dia irei terminar a outra história, assim que arrumar alguns pequenos detalhes.

Abraços.

_Cezar Augusto Goulart Júnior. Nome livre e para sempre "Inu"_

**Nesuferit – Saevium**

"A vida é um presente que pulsa cada dia mais em nossas almas, nossos espíritos livres como um pássaro cada dia mais nos surpreendem de uma forma magnífica, como se fosse um milagre.

Já estive em vários lugares, conheci várias pessoas que hoje em dia me odeiam, me amam e estão mortas. Pessoas que lutavam pelos direitos da liberdade, seja de expressão ou de amor, estão hoje em dia na beira da loucura.

Por mais que eu caminhe, mais eu quero caminhar, por mais que eu ame mais eu quero amar, e por mais que eu odeie, mais eu quero viver. Não me entenda mal, nunca irei tentar discutir o que é a vida com ninguém, porque para mim uma palavra não deve ser discutida, e sim vivida.

Mas as pessoas...Ah! As pessoas que eu conheci, nunca me esquecerei do cheiro, do olhar e dos lugares em que estive, as pessoas antes de me odiar são tão belas, como uma obra de arte feita pelo próprio Deus, alegram e nos dão a sensação de vida eterna. Eu chamo isto de momento e nunca de eternidade. Baladas de sangue e doces sons de gemidos, o mais belo do sexo não pode proporcionar o gozo da alegria completa, se sentir completo em cada segundo duram apenas minutos. Minhas crianças, meus amigos, todos que me odeiam, apenas ouçam em suas perturbadas mentes estas palavras e não tentem entender o seu significado, apenas repitam "Praeteritum tempus umquam revertitur."

Os dias, estão por vir e se foram..."

_Fragmentos da Carta Maldita, hoje em dia em poder da igreja, escrita por um provável vampiro._

**Capítulo 1 - Vingança**

A luz penetra em uma densa floresta, os galhos das arvores dançam com uma suave brisa, a paz naquele lugar era como se sentir em uma banheira com águas mornas, algo que até mesmo o corpo sentia.

A mesma luz que iluminou tal paraíso chega também em uma cidade movimentada, mas não encontra uma bela arvore, e sim monstruosos prédios, espalhados e majestosos com pessoas apressadas com o trabalho que se esquecem de admirar mais um dia que se inicia.

- Mas você é uma atrasada mesmo, Michelle!!!

Uma senhora aparentando ter 50 anos gritava com uma jovem, aos berros ela empurrava a garota que nem piscava frente ao terror completo de todos e qualquer funcionário de uma empresa, o chefe.

- Me desculpa, eu juro que isso nunca mais vai acontecer. É que um caminhão sofreu um acidente na minha rua, estava impossível de sair de casa! Me desculpe!

Apesar das desculpas, a chefe realmente estava cansada dos atrasos e achou melhor fazer sua funcionaria receber um destino pior do que a demissão, agora Michelle era responsável pela área de marketing e pessoal da empresa. Além da propaganda, a jovem agora teria que tomar conta de mais de 80 funcionários, ou seja, bronca na certa e mais dor de cabeça.

Um dia movimentado também na entrada do prédio, pessoas travam uma verdadeira luta para tentar tomar café da manhã em uma padaria na esquina da empresa "Markingg & Cia".

- Muito bem, quem é o próximo, ô Jão para de assistir televisão e me ajuda aqui cabra da peste!

Aos berros o atendente chamava outro funcionário da padaria que estava sem fazer nada em meio aquela multidão sedenta por um cafezinho e pães de queijo.

- Bom dia, vai querer o que rapaz?

- Apenas informações, procuro uma senhora chamada Rute Lacroix, o senhor deve conhecê-la, já que neste bairro são poucos os franceses.

O atendente ficou sem reação e estava prestes a inventar novos palavrões quando o rapaz se levantou, mostrando seus cabelos negros, curtos e arrepiados, dois brincos em cada orelha, olhos verdes e com 1,80m de altura, pele muito branca e pálida.

- Tenha um bom dia, senhor.

O jovem rapaz saiu do estabelecimento sem ao menos olhar para trás e em seguida entrou no prédio da "Markinng & Cia", facilmente sem ser visto subiu as escadas até o sexto andar e até chegar ao seu destino, sala 67.

Ao entrar na sala sentiu aquele cheiro de pessoas suadas, mesmo pela amanhã já se poderia sentir tal odor.

- Olá, gostaria de falar com quem?

O rapaz ali parado olhou para baixo e viu uma garota de cabelos negros e mechas roxas no seu longo cabelo, três brincos na orelha esquerda e um na direita, trajava uma roupa meio rebelde com calças jeans e blusa preta, sua pele também era branca mas não tão branca quanto do homem que estava observando atentamente cada detalhe da garota.

- Me chamo Fenris Stoker e vim matar sua chefe.

- Nossa, você não é o primeiro que diz isso essa semana. Ela está te devendo algum projeto?

Antes mesmo de Michelle terminar de se levantar passos eram ouvidos nas escadas e a porta da sala 67 se abre com toda a força, mostrando o rosto de Rute Lacroix.

- Senhorita Rute, ele está esperando a senhora aqui.

Michelle não sabia que Fenris falava sério, pensava ser apenas mais um cliente insatisfeito com algo, já que isto era muito comum.

- Pois não, em que posso ajudar meu jovem?  
- Senhorita, o seu nome é Rute Lacroix?  
- Sou eu mesma, qualquer reclamação...  
- Fui contratado para acabar com a sua vida, a senhora ajudou uma terrível sociedade satanista francesa, o que levou a morte de dois amigos meus, então faço este trabalho com gosto e que Deus tenha piedade de sua alma, pois eu nunca terei.

Antes mesmo de Rute Lacroix piscar, uma lâmina atravessou seu corpo fazendo com que o intestino da arrogante senhora caísse no chão e assim permaneceu seu rosto pálido conhecendo agora a morte.

- Cavete tis quos natura signavit. (_Deus, que o marcou, alguma coisa nele achou)_

Fazendo o sinal da cruz, Fenris Stoker olhou para todos os quinze funcionários que presenciaram a morte de sua chefe e estavam completamente paralisados de medo.

- Você ainda não me disse seu nome.  
- Miche...Michelle Lancaster.

Fenris segurou Michelle pelos braços e olhou em seus olhos que estavam arregalados perante a tanto terror.

- Um nome muito forte, você dentre todos aqui nesta sala foi a única que conseguiu se mexer após ver esta cena, nós ainda nos veremos.

Michelle caiu no chão após Fenris Stoker em um movimento rápido soltar seus braços e se virar, caminhando calmamente em direção a porta e pisando nos restos mortais de Rute Lacroix, ele saiu em direção ao corredor e apertou o botão do elevador, sem virar o rosto para a sala 67, Michelle conseguiu apenas ver o vulto da grande capa negra do misterioso assassino entrar no elevador e sumir.

A noite chegava, gritos e choros vinham do sexto andar da empresa, Michelle com lágrimas nos olhos conseguia apenas pensar nas palavras daquele homem cruel.

O dia rapidamente sumiu, a noite chegava e o sangue estava no chão.


End file.
